


you’re the worst.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hufflepuff Jasper Jordan, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Matchmaker Monty Green, Minor Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Muggle-born, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Past Character Death, Pining, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-War, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slytherin Octavia Blake, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] «Sei fin troppo ottimista, Monty. In caso l’avessi dimenticato, Octavia Blake è una vipera! Non credere si tratti di invidia, glielo direi in faccia!».Quando bussarono alla porta e andò ad aprire incrociò un paio d’occhi verdi carichi di fiele.«Sei una vipera!». [...]"
Relationships: Aurora Blake & Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Aurora Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Jactavia, Jasper Jordan & Maya Vie, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake & Maya Vie, Octavia Blake & Monty Green, Octavia Blake & Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 5





	you’re the worst.

1° anno

Jasper era convinto che fosse sbagliato affidarsi ai pregiudizi.

I Serpeverde non potrebbero avere un animale più adatto, velenosi e subdoli dal primo all’ultimo, immaginava fosse solo un’esagerazione figlia della rivalità tra Case.

Ricordava bene il momento dello smistamento, il nervosismo, l’impazienza e le seguenti proteste di Monty, il Cappello Parlante aveva smistato Jasper a Tassorosso.

La pantomima del neo-Corvonero gli fece desiderare che qualcuno gli facesse un incantesimo per sprofondare nel pavimento.

Quando cominciarono le derisioni delle serpi, di una di loro in particolare, l’imbarazzo divenne rabbia.

Conobbe in quel modo Octavia Blake.

Sentì subito di odiarla.

2° anno

Era decisamente l’ultima persona che si aspettava.

«Onestamente, non sono sorpresa. Non a caso i Tassorosso sono noti per essere la casata più inutile tra tutte. Figuriamoci un Tassorosso che è anche un Nato Babbano».

Ovviamente, non poteva essere che per quello, illuso lui, si era aspettato almeno una parola gentile per una volta.

Sperava di impressionare Maya entrando nella squadra di Quidditch, ci aveva rimediato uno scontro poco piacevole contro un pino e la conseguente visita in infermeria.

Piatto troppo ghiotto perché Octavia non ci si ficcasse.

«Lo dico per il tuo bene, Jasper, rinuncia, la tua è una battaglia persa in partenza!».

Quando poi però Maya, nella sua divisa Tassorosso, passò per accertarsi delle condizioni di Jasper, la Serpeverde sentì la tossicità del suo veleno aumentare.

3° anno

Le battaglie con Octavia erano la quotidianità.

Frecciatine, provocazioni, insulti più o meno velleitari, di certo nessuno dei due intendeva cedere.

Monty aveva iniziato a sostenere che Octavia non fosse così male, da quella strana avventura nella foresta proibita, l’aveva pure invitata a studiare insieme, aveva fatto storcere il naso a tutti, lui in primis.

«Sei fin troppo ottimista, Monty. In caso l’avessi dimenticato, Octavia Blake è una vipera! Non credere si tratti di invidia, glielo direi in faccia!».

Quando bussarono alla porta e andò ad aprire incrociò un paio d’occhi verdi carichi di fiele.

«Sei una vipera!».

«Attento che non ti morda, tasso spelacchiato».

La battaglia continuava.

4° anno

Jasper non aveva un appuntamento per il Ballo del Ceppo, e Octavi non ne era sorpresa.

«Strano che tu non abbia invitato la tua amichetta Tassorosso, potrebbe essere la tua ultima occasione».

Lui non distolse lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo.

«Siamo amici. È difficile da spiegare, ma credo che mi piaccia meno di quanto io creda», quello che provava era complicato e rifugiarsi tra i libri di Scamander lo aiutava a non pensarci.

«Non che qualcuno ti avrebbe mai inviato. Io non ho ancora scelto con chi andare invece...», sperava recepisse il messaggio, lui non la guardò neanche.

Octavia storse il naso.

Con un gesto secco gli fece cadere il libro dalle mani.

«Ehi, ma che ti è preso stavolta?».

«Idiota», biascicò lei, prima di andarsene offesa.

5° anno

Accidenti a Monty e alle sue assurde idee.

«Giuro che quando usciremo da qui, la tramuterò in un canarino e lo lancerò in mezzo agli ippogrifi».

Chiusi nel ripostiglio delle scope per “confrontarsi”, diceva.

E purtroppo Octavia non era più la ragazzina del primo anno, il suo corpo diventava sempre più simile a quello di una donna.

Troppe volte, ultimamente, il suo sguardo si era posato su di lei, troppe volte aveva fantasticato sulla morbidezza delle sue labbra.

«Allora?».

Jasper alzò gli occhi, notò il rossore sulle guance di Octavia.

«Mi baci tu o lo devo fare io?».

Quel giorno poté constatare che, sì, le sue labbra erano morbide come immaginava.

6° anno

Quando raggiunse Jasper nella sua stanza, la lettera nella mano di lei era già un groviglio accartocciato.

«Cosa ti è successo?», era preoccupato.

Gli lanciò il foglio strapazzato.

Prima ancora che se ne accorgesse, Octavia lo stava già baciando con passionale trasporto.

Lo spinse sul letto, cominciando a sbottonargli la camicia.

«Non mi interessa cosa vuole la mia famiglia purosangue, non permetterò più che controllino la mia vita».

Quello che voleva Octavia era lì.

Da lì fu un turbinio di baci e vestiti che cadevano a terra.

Era dove voleva essere, con chi voleva essere.

7° anno

La Testa di Monty sulla sua spalla lo portò a invidiarlo: come riusciva a dormire?

Octavia, all’altro fianco, gli strinse la mano.

«Hai paura?».

«Chi non ne avrebbe?».

A.L.I.E. sarebbe arrivata a breve, l’ombra della guerra incombeva.

Raggomitolati nel loro angolino nella Sala Grande, Serpe e Tasso ora si sostenevano a vicenda.

Ora Jasoer scacciava il pensiero della guerra dalla sua testa stringendole la mano. Octavia Blake, con i legami di una famiglia che aveva cercato di plasmarla e da cui aveva trovato la forza di allontanarsi. Il suo amato fratello maggiore, Bellamy Blake, era morto quando aveva provato a ribellarsi. Octavia, invece, doveva vivere. Per Bellamy. Per Jasper. Per sé stessa.

«Cerchiamo di non morire».

La strinse ancora più a sé, avrebbe potuto perderla in ogni momento.

«Riprendiamoci Hogwarts, tutti insieme».


End file.
